Les nouveaux Accords
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Nouveau OS MALEC: Alec est nommé nouveau directeur de l'institut de New york, et grâce aux paroles de Magnus, il décide de prendre les choses en main pour changer les nouveaux accords de l'enclave. Ce fera t-il respecté ?


TITRE : Les nouveaux Accords

AUTEUR : **Toujours un OS sur Malec, en espérant qu'il vous donnera une tout autre vision sur la suite du dernier épisode de Shadowhunters. Bonne lecture à tous**

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood puis également Maryse Lightwood Isabelle Lightwood Raphael Santiago, Clary, Jace luke et aussi Robert Lightwood et frère Zachariah **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : Alec est nommé nouveau directeur de l'institut de New york, et grâce aux paroles de Magnus, il décide de prendre les choses en main pour changer les nouveaux accords de l'enclave. Ce fera t-il respecté ?

 _ **Le bureau de l'institut**_

Un début de matinée, suivis d'une bonne nuit blanche comme il n'en avait jamais passé. Alec avait quitté l'appartement de Magnus tôt la veille au soir, alors qu'il était à peine arrivé. Le sorcier n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter de lui que son Shadowhunter avait prit très vite la porte en lui promettant de revenir très vite, et qu'il avait des choses très importante à régler, laissant Magnus perplexe et abasourdi. Depuis que Jace lui avait demandé de reprendre le relais de l'institut, Alec ne pensait qu'à remettre de l'ordre pour rétablir la paix avec tout le monde. Magnus lui avait toujours dit de suivre son instinct, et jusqu'à maintenant il a toujours fait en sorte de suivre les ordres de tous. Donc à présent les bienfaits de Magnus avait du bon et il comptait bien suivre sa décision.

Avant tout, Alec avait passé des heures entières à chercher tous les rapports des dernières années, ainsi que les informations importantes concernant la directrice Hérondale, et le règlement des accords. Sa fatigue se faisait ressentir depuis quelques heures, mais pour lui ça en valait la peine. Il savait à présent pourquoi les ordres n'étaient pas toujours suivis jusqu'à l'enclave et avec l'aide du frère silencieux Zachariah il avait réussis à avoir la confirmation de tous ces éléments. L'enclave avait donc donné cet accord pour que le nouveau directeur de l'institut applique le nouveau règlement. Avec la présence de Jace, Isabelle et Clary dans le bureau depuis déjà une heure, Alec attendait une réponse à sa demande qu'il venait de leur exposer.

« C'est vraiment génial Alec, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir toutes ces informations en une nuit ? Ajouta Jace surpris et content. Ce qui me surprend c'est que l'enclave te donne carte blanche aussi rapidement.

\- J'ai fait pression sur eux, avec tous les documents que j'ai trouvé et les recherches avec frère Zachariah, je pense que là ça vaut le coup d'établir des nouveaux accords, confirma Alec en regardant Isabelle et Clary. Vous êtes aussi d'accord avec Jace ?

\- Bien sûr que oui Alec, c'est une super idée, reprit Isabelle en venant vers son frère pour lui passer une main sur l'épaule. Tu as prévenu maman ?

\- Justement, j'ai convoqué nos parents et l'inquisitrice Herondale sur ordre de l'enclave (il sourit et reprit) ça fait bizarre de dire ça, Dit Alec content.

\- Je trouve que tu fais un bon directeur, et j'approuve aussi Alec, fit Clary.

\- Je suis soulagé que vous approuviez, merci. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ta grand-mère Jace, révéla Alec en se redressant de sa chaise pour se placer devant son demi-frère.

\- Pas du tout, elle est peut être de ma famille, mais de là à tromper tout le monde et détourner les règles pour punir les créatures obscures, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis content que tu prennes cette décision ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis moi, Magnus sait que tu as pris cette initiative, tu lui en as parlé ? Fit Jace

\- Pas du tout, je suis parti de chez lui hier soir un peu vite, mais c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai eu cette révélation, sourit Alec. Il y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui, même si l'enclave n'avait pas approuvé.

\- Tu l'aimes aussi fort que ça, dit Isabelle en souriant.

\- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, avoua Alec en prenant sa sœur dans les bras. Maintenant que tout est dit, on peut commencer cette réunion dès que nos parents seront là avec L'inquisitrice. Mais je vais devoir rester ici et donc Jace, je voudrais que tu passes chez Magnus pour le convoquer par ordre du nouveau directeur de l'institut (il sourit en secouant la tête). Isabelle tu iras chercher Raphaël. Clary …

\- J'irai chercher Luke, mais tu ne convoques pas Méliorn ? Questionna Clary surpris.

\- Pas maintenant, j'attends une autre information par frère Zachariah concernant le royaume des fées, répond Alec pensif. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas claire, donc je préfère attendre.

\- Tu doutes de la loyauté des fées Alec, Reprit Isabelle.

\- C'est bien plus qu'un doute Isabelle, je ne suis pas tranquille depuis l'attaque des Shadowhunters hier à cause de la fée, s'exprima le jeune directeur. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Bien, tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Je pars chez Magnus tout de suite, dit Alec en sortant

\- Et moi je pars chercher Luke, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, poursuis Clary en suivant Jace.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller Isabelle, questionna Alec en regardant sa sœur prêt à partir pour aller chercher Raphaël. Tu sais je peux envoyer un autre Shadowhunter.

\- Alec, tout va bien avec Raphaël, d'ailleurs grâce à lui nous avons pu sauver Max et pour ça je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Sourit Isabelle en sortant. »

 _ **Appartement de Magnus un peu plus tard**_

Bien que la nuit avait été difficile pour Magnus concernant la réaction d'Alec la veille, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qui allait bien pouvoir ce passer de si bon matin avec la présence de Jace chez lui, accompagné d'un autre Shadowhunter. Le sorcier était confus, Alec lui avait avoué une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait toute sa reconnaissance et d'un coup sans raison, sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait embrassé en y mettant tout son amour, pour le laisser ensuite tout seul, lui promettant malgré tout de revenir très vite. Et là, à présent, c'est Jace accompagné qui se trouvait chez lui.

« Jace, que me vaut cette visite surprise, dit Magnus en ce plaçant face à lui. Tu sors accompagné maintenant, les ordres auraient encore changés ?

\- Salut Magnus, sourit Jace malgré tout. Tu es convoqué à l'institut par le nouveau directeur et je dois t'escorter jusque là bas.

\- Le nouveau directeur (il stoppa sa phrase et reprit) Alec n'a pas eu le temps de m'en informer hier, se renfrogna Magnus. Il est partit tellement vite que je comprends à présent qu'il a du suivre des ordres de l'enclave une fois de plus. Et qui est ce nouveau directeur ?

\- Alec est le nouveau directeur de l'institut Magnus, je lui ai passé le relais parce qu'il a les capacités pour être ce nouveau dirigeant. Et crois-moi, il sait ce qu'il fait, Sourit Jace. Ce qui explique ma présence ici pour venir te chercher comme Alec l'a demandé. Alec prépare une réunion, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus.

\- Alexander est le nouveau directeur de l'institut, c'est pas possible j'en reviens pas. Je comprends mieux son départ pressé d'hier, dit Magnus en prenant une veste. Et bien, qu'attendons nous pour aller voir ce cher directeur. Tu m'en voudras pas si j'ouvre un portail nous irons plus vite !

\- Sans problème nous y allons, reprit Jace. »

 _ **Salle de réunion à l'institut**_

La présence des Lightwoods ainsi que la directrice Herondale à l'institut avait attiré l'attention des Shadowhunters. Tout le monde savait que le nouveau directeur devait faire une annonce dans la journée et jusque maintenant, l'absence d'Alec dans la salle de réunion inquiétait l'inquisitrice. Maryse Lightwood était à l'écart de son mari et se tenait toujours aussi droite face à la présence d'Imogène, mais pourtant elle se montra détendu. Maryse avait fait l'objet de beaucoup trop de responsabilité et en avait négligée ses enfants, ce qui l'avait décidé à prendre à présent son rôle de mère très à cœur et pour ça elle comptait bien y apporter du sien. Pour elle, ses enfant étaient la plus belle chose au monde, au point de négliger les accords de l'enclave pour eux.

Clary arriva avec la présence de Luke, qui avait salué d'une poignet de main Robert Lightwood, puis prendre Maryse dans ses bras, malgré la présence de ce dernier. Clary se montra vraiment étonné par ce geste, mais resta tout de même à l'écart. Jace arriva peu de temps après avec Magnus dans la salle de réunion, suivis d'Isabelle avec Raphaël et aussitôt Imogène s'adressa à son petit fils.

« Jace, peux-tu m'expliquer tout ceci, s'emporta l'inquisitrice en fixant Luke, Raphaël et Magnus. Les créatures Obscures ne devraient pas être présent à l'institut sans que je décide …

\- Ce n'est plus vous qui décidait madame l'inquisitrice, dit Jace en la fixant. J'ai nommé Alec en tant que nouveau directeur de cet institut et j'ai tous les droits. Reprit Fermement Jace. »

Tout le monde était consterné de voir comment Jace s'adressé à l'inquisitrice et malgré tout, celle-ci s'adressa à Jace en regardant Magnus.

« Donc je comprends mieux la présence de ce sorcier et des autres créatures obscures. Alec Lightwood espère peut être attiré l'attention grâce à sa relation avec ce sorcier et …

\- Je te prierais d'avoir une conversation plus convenable envers Magnus Bane ma chère Imogène, ce sorcier comme tu dis, à sauver plus de Shadowhunters que toi tu as enfreint de règles, lâcha Maryse en fixant sa rivale d'un air mauvais.

\- … ! Magnus en resta bouche bée.

\- … ! Tout le monde ne savait plus quoi dire non plus.

\- Tu viens à défendre ce sorcier, toi qui a toujours détesté les créatures obscures et surtout lui, dit Imogène en montrant du doigt Magnus. Tu as peur que ton fils te renie à cause …

\- CA SUFFIT, cria Alec en rentrant avec le frère silencieux. Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à ma mère de cette façon. S'exprima Alec faisant face à l'inquisitrice une main levée vers elle.

\- _La réunion des nouveaux accords va commencer, dirigé par Alec Lightwood le nouveau directeur de cet institut et sous l'ordre de l'enclave._ Dit la voix du frère Zachariah.

\- Je vous demanderez de vous asseoir (il stoppa un court instant) Imogène Hérondale, ajouta Alec d'un ton sec. »

Alec savait qu'il devait se montrer droit et autoritaire dès le départ. La présence de Magnus l'encouragé énormément et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Magnus qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à la compréhension de Maryse, se montra tout aussi étonné de voir Alec être aussi autoritaire et sûr de lui. Il était fière de son Shadowhunter à présent. Alec s'était empressé de faire le tour de la table pour se placer à côté de Magnus en lui prenant la main puis s'adressa à lui.

« J'aimerai que tu viennes à mes côtés pendant la réunion, chuchota Alec qui leva son autre main vers le cou du sorcier pour l'embrasser doucement avant de reprendre. Est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh Alexander, je … et bien je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Magnus déconcerté.

\- Dit Oui, reprit Alec en souriant.

\- D'accord, je viens près de toi. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Questionna Magnus toujours la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Je vais très bien (il s'approcha de son oreille) je suis désolé pour hier soir. Grâce à toi j'ai pris des décisions, merci Magnus. Chuchota Alec

\- Et ces décisions devraient me rassurer ? Sourit Magnus près à venir embrasser Alec une fois de plus.

\- Tu peux être rassuré, oui Magnus. Allez viens j'ai plusieurs déclarations à faire. Reprit Alec entraînant Magnus en bout de table.

\- VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST INADMISSIBLE ALEC LIGHTWOOD, cria presque l'inquisitrice.

\- TAISEZ VOUS IMOGENE, JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS UN AFFRONT DE PLUS ENVERS MON FILS. Cria Maryse

\- _A présent vous pouvez vous asseoir._ Fit la voix du frère silencieux. »

Le fils Lightwood adressa un sourire à sa mère et se plaça debout devant la table, laissant à toutes les personnes présentent le temps de s'asseoir. Magnus se plaça à la Droite d'Alec et Maryse à sa gauche, suivis d'Isabelle, Robert , Jace, puis l'inquisitrice Imogène qui se trouva face à Alec, Clary, Raphaël et Luke. Le frère silencieux se dirigea derrière Alec et resta un peu à l'écart.

« Bien, avant de commencer je voudrais remercier une personne (il se tourna vers Magnus en souriant) Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque maintenant était de suivre les ordres à la lettre, malgré quelques exceptions, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'un Shadowhunter devait absolument suivre un ordre tel qu'il soit par ordre de l'enclave ou d'un supérieur sans montrer aucune émotion. Pourtant, il me semble juste en tant qu'être humain d'avoir des émotions. J'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer une personne qui a su me montrer ce que c'était de ressentir, mais aussi d'aimer et qu'il fallait malgré tout que je suive mon instinct (il serra la main de Magnus dans la sienne) donc, sans cette personne je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant. Merci Magnus, avoua Alec les yeux humides.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider et te soutenir jusque là Alexander, merci à toi. Dit doucement Magnus.

\- Alec Lightwood, vous êtes entrain d'enfreindre les règles, vous êtes incapable de diriger cet institut, reprit Imogène avec hargne.

\- Vous êtes mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit Imogène, vous m'avez accusé d'avoir tué les Shadowhunters sans même en informer l'enclave. Vous auriez pu déclarer une guerre rien que pour ça, ajouta Luke.

\- Lucian, tu n'es plus un Shadowhunter, donc tu n'es en droit de rien décider. Répond l'inquisitrice.

\- Justement, tout ça va changer, avoua Alec en fixant l'inquisitrice. J'ai décidé de changer les accords et l'enclave a accepté.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oui Imogène Herondale, j'ai changé tous les accords, y compris votre remplacement par un autre Shadowhunter qui sera plus compétent que vous (il leva sa main pour la stopper avant qu'elle ne parle). Vous avez menti à l'enclave pour plusieurs raisons, vous avez fait exécuter des créatures obscures sans raison tout simplement parce que vous l'avez vous-même décidée. Vous avez entraînée avec vous des personnes innocentes pour qu'ils obéissent à vos règles. A cause de vous des créatures obscures ont été massacrés et des Shadowhunters enfermés à la cité des os sans même être jugés. Vous allez donc faire l'objet d'un renvoi sur l'Iles Wrangel par ordre de l'enclave. Vous savez, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous et ça m'a pris une bonne partie de la nuit, et sincèrement ça en valait le coup. Lâcha Alec de colère.

\- Comment osez-vous (elle s'adressa à Jace) Jace Herondale, tu te dois d'intervenir, dit-elle avec colère

\- Vous n'êtes plus sous la responsabilité de l'enclave. Je suis peut être un Herondale, mais la famille qui m'a élevé sont les Lightwoods. Vous ne faites pas parti de ma vie, reprit Jace en la fixant.

\- Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi, comment …

\- _Imogène Herondale vous n'avez plus la parole jusqu'à nouvelle ordre_ , dit la voix du frère silencieux en se plaçant à coté d'elle pour la faire rasseoir d'une main.

\- Continuons voulez vous, témoigna Alec le sourire au lèvres et fière de lui. Donc, avec l'appuis de plusieurs faits important qui se sont déroulés, j'ai donc informé l'enclave pour faire valoir des nouveaux accords, et ils ont acceptés. Maryse Lightwood, vous êtes la nouvelle inquisitrice, sourit Alec en regardant sa mère.

\- VOUS N'…

\- _VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS LA PAROLE_ , cria frère Zachariah

\- Tu viens de dire quoi ? Questionna Maryse

\- Tu as très bien entendu maman, c'est toi la nouvelle inquisitrice, c'est l'enclave qui l'a décidé après ma demande.

\- Alec, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été présent pour la direction de l'enclave, je pense que …

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas prêt pour être le nouveau dirigeant, coupa Alec envers son père. Tu nous as menti à moi et Isabelle, et de plus tu as trahis maman. La décision est prise, si tu n'es pas d'accord tu peux sortir. Dit Alec

\- … ! Robert resta assis sans broncher.

\- Maintenant, Luke, tu seras le nouveau dirigeant des loups Garous, Raphaël le nouveau dirigeant des vampires avec l'accord de l'enclave. Fit Alec

\- Ce qui veut dire, dit Raphaël.

\- Que vous avez des droits autant que les Shadowhunters. Je ne veux aucune guerre entre nous, nous allons tous devoir cohabités ensemble afin de détruire tous les démons que nous pouvons dans ce monde. Magnus (il se tourna vers lui) tu seras le porte parole des sorciers, mais j'ai demandé que tu sois également le nouveau dirigeant des créatures Obscures, c'est-à-dire mon bras droit, annonça Alec en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je te demande pardon !? Émit Magnus surpris

\- L'enclave est d'accord, puis, comme tu es le sorcier le plus puissant, c'est à toi que revient cette place (il reporta son attention autour de lui) est ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec cette décision ?

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Luke.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Raphaël.

\- Maman !? Questionna Alec

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne décision, oui bien sûr, dit elle en se tournant vers le sorcier. Magnus, vous êtes d'accord avec ce nouvel accord ?

\- Si le directeur de cet institut est d'accord et que la nouvelle inquisitrice Maryse Lightwood l'est aussi, dans ce cas, oui j'accepte, Dit il en se levant pour faire face à son ange. C'est pour ça que tu es parti rapidement hier, chuchota Magnus. Tu as suivi ton instinct, je suis fière de toi. Tu as réussis à maintenir l'ordre avec nous tous et je suis heureux de faire parti de ta garde rapprochée.

\- Garde rapprochée ! (il s'approcha de l'oreille du sorcier) je suis prêt à faire une autre nuit blanche pour t'avoir tout à moi.

\- Oh Alexander, sourit Magnus en venant embrasser son chasseur d'ombres devant toute l'assemblée.

\- Alec ? Appela Jace

\- … ! Alec embrassait toujours Magnus

\- Euh … uhm uhm Alec ? Appela Issy

\- …

\- Magnus, nous sommes là, poursuit Raphael.

\- Alec, est ce que la réunion est terminée, tu n'as plus rien à ajouter ? Dit sa mère en se levant.

\- … »

Le nouveau directeur avait répondu d'un signe de main, leur indiquant de tous sortir, alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser Magnus avec plus d'avidité et de désir. Le sorcier lança un sort assez fort de sa main pour pousser tout le monde vers la sortie, sans faire attention à l'étonnement de chacun alors qu'ils se sentaient expulsés à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion. La porte se bloqua aussitôt derrière eux et Alec se rua sur son sorcier sans tarder. Magnus ne s'attendait pas à une telle fougue de la part d'Alec, il se laissa guider par son Shadowhunter qui l'avait pris par la taille de ses deux mains pour le placer sur la grande table de réunion. Le sorcier saisit l'occasion pour l'embrasser davantage lui passant les bras derrière son dos en lui caressant les fesses.

« Tu ne serais en train de me rendre fou par hasard, sourit Alec parsemant son sorcier de baiser dans le cou. Parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est déjà fait.

\- J'avais déjà remarqué ta soudaine envie depuis tout à l'heure, tenta de dire Magnus. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que nous soyons sorti de ce lieu ?

\- Tu penses à un endroit en particulier (il se frotta contre lui) parce que là je ne suis pas sûr d'attendre.

\- Oh par tous les diables Alexander, tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi tu le sais très bien, gémit Magnus qui tenta de se coller encore plus.

\- Magnus, je n'ai pas envie de jouer (un baiser) j'ai … enfin je veux dire, tenta de s'expliquer Alec.

\- Alec continue de parler, que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai envie de toi Magnus, je voudrais … j'ai envie d'aller (il arrêta un moment) est ce que nous pouvons aller chez toi sans pour cela être obligé de sortir par l'institut ?

\- Bien sûr que nous pouvons, pourtant on va devoir se séparer un peu et ça m'embête d'être loin de toi, même si il s'agit de quelques secondes. De plus, tu sais que c'est l'heure de déjeuner et …

\- On prendra notre déjeuné après, pour l'instant je veux profiter de toi, déclara Alec au supplice de voir Magnus dans le même état que lui. Ouvre-moi ce portail et envoie une lettre au bureau, tu peux faire ça n'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu as toutes ces facilités.

\- Ah oui et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je possède autant de capacités ?

\- C'est toi le meilleur Magnus, vraiment le meilleur sorcier et je suis heureux d'avoir un petit ami sorcier, fit Alec en mordant l'oreille de Magnus. Ne me laisse pas attendre plus longtemps j'en peux plus.

\- Hum Alexander, tu veux prendre le contrôle sur moi on dirait, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es tant pressé, dit Magnus en se mordant la lèvre. Donc (il se redressa rapidement pour entraîner Alec avec lui) on file tout de suite (il claqua des doigts) j'ai tant envie de toi moi aussi, et je te laisse prendre le dessus sur moi, chuchota Magnus agrippant Alec jusqu'au portail. Tout ce que tu veux mon Ange.

\- Magnus … »

 _ **Chambre de Magnus**_

Sa phrase avait été un court instant interrompu par la bouche de Magnus, puis se retrouva bien vite sur le lit de celui-ci en un claquement de doigts. Sans attendre une secondes de plus, Alec bascula Magnus sous lui pour avoir le contrôle total sur lui. Malgré ça le jeune Shadowhunter posa son regard sur le sorcier pour attendre son approbation. Magnus était aux anges et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'Alec le domine comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire avec son ange. Son regard voilé par le désir, Magnus changea ses yeux et incita son chasseur d'ombre à continuer.

« Tu peux mon Ange, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi, souffla Magnus en intensifiant sa couleur de ses yeux d'un jaune or. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

\- J'aime tes yeux tu sais , soupira Alec en retirant la chemise du sorcier. Il sont si beaux (il l'embrassa dans le cou), tu es si beau mon sorcier.

\- Mon Ange, ne t'arrête pas de parler, murmura Magnus avec bien du mal tout en claquant les doigts pour retirer la chemise d'Alec qui devenait une barrière pour lui.

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de tricher, dit Alec surpris tout en continuant ses caresses sur Magnus.

\- Moi tricher, jamais mon ange et … ALEXANDER »

Alec avait fait naître chez Magnus, un autre plaisir encore plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Le jeune Shadowhunter voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, il aimait Magnus au point qu'il était prêt à perdre son âme pour lui. Magnus comprenais le besoin d'être attaché à une personne, mais être attaché comme il l'était au jeune chasseur d'ombre c'était encore pire que tout, il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre, au point de tout faire pour le préserver.

L'après midi avait passé bien trop vite pour Alec, malgré sa fatigue il essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard en éveil de son sorcier, puis lui adressa une grand sourire heureux.

« Ton sourire est magnifique mon ange, dit Magnus en l'embrassant doucement. Est-ce que tu es parvenu à te reposer un peu ?

\- Je suis fatigué, mais je pense que c'est une bonne fatigue, répond Alec en se jetant sur Magnus.

\- Oh la Alexander, mais tu es insatiable, j'adore te voir comme ça. Mais tu ne penses pas que nous devrions aller manger un peu, Reprend Magnus en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ange.

\- J'ai une faim de loup c'est vrai, mais je n'arrive à me détacher de toi, déclara Alec en le regardant. Magnus, est ce que j'ai pas …

\- Je suis le plus heureux sorcier au monde mon Ange, tu as été incroyable, même bien plus que ça encore. Alexander, je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus, tellement.

\- J'en suis heureux. Que penses tu de prendre un bon repas italien, puis ensuite nous passerons à l'institut, avoua Magnus. Je crois que tu as des responsabilités maintenant, de plus il est tout de même 17h00 tu sais.

\- Oh par l'ange, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard que ça, reprit Alec. On a fait l'amour toute l'après midi et j'ai dormi que une heure, pourtant je suis en pleine forme. Que penserais tu de passer à l'institut avant et de ce faire un dîner Italien ensuite, tu pourras nous téléporter à Milan, je ne connais pas ?

\- D'accord mon ange, tout ce que tu veux. On se dépêche ?

\- On se dépêche, répond Alec en l'embrassant. »

 _ **Bureau de l'institut**_

Maryse était dans le bureau depuis le matin après la réunion des accords, signant des tas de papiers pour l'enclave qu'elle devait rapporter pour son retour à Idris. Même si elle devait déjà être partie depuis plus de une heure, elle ne voulait pas partir pour Idris sans avoir donné les recommandations à son fils et attendre le retour également de frère Zachariah concernant le royaume des fées. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Maryse se redressa lorsqu'elle reconnu Alec et Magnus.

« Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux, sourit Maryse en s'adressant aux deux hommes. Non pas que je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir, mais malheureusement je vais devoir repartir pour Idris assez vite. Maintenant que je suis la nouvelle inquisitrice je dispose de peu de temps pour tout gérer.

\- Vous vous en sortirez très bien Maryse, avoua Magnus en souriant. Euh Maryse, je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir défendu est soutenu à la réunion de ce matin.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit Magnus, c'est moi qui devrait plutôt m'excuser auprès de vous de vous avoir mal jugé et d'avoir était odieuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. Alec a toujours cru en vous et il avait raison, dit-elle en lui adressant une main tendue.

\- … !

\- Magnus, appela doucement Alec pour le faire réagir. Tout vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui très bien, reprit le sorcier en serrant la main vers lui. J'accepte vos excuses Maryse, mais c'est du passé ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je vous découvre pour la première fois, et je reconnais avoir eu tous les torts, lâcha Maryse en souriant pour s'adresser à son fils. Oh Alec mon chéri, je suis si fière de toi, dit-elle en se calant contre son grand garçon.

\- Merci maman, mais tu sais le mérite revient à Magnus, si je ne l'avais pas écouté je n'aurai jamais pris cette décision. Tout c'est bien passé après notre départ ?

\- Justement je voulais vous voir tous les deux par rapport à ça, avoua t-elle en se détachant légèrement. Frère Zachariah doit revenir pour me donner les informations sur le royaume des fées. Visiblement Kaeli exécutait les ordres de sa reine et nous ne savons pas si Méliorn n'est pas aussi impliqué. Jace a tenu à accompagné lui-même sa grand-mère sur l'île Wrangel, il sera de retour demain matin. Isabelle est avec Raphaël et Clary aider Maia au bar. Quant à Luke il est parti il y a peu de temps, une enquête à régler.

\- Les fées seraient donc contre nous, réfléchis Magnus. La reine ne veut jamais faire partie des accords, surtout si c'est pour apporter son aide à l'enclave ou aux Shadowhunters. Je la connais depuis bien trop longtemps déjà pour savoir comment elle procède. Il ne faut pas laissé passer ça, sinon nous allons encore avoir des morts sur les bras. Mon ange, en tant que nous directeur de l'institut tu devrais lui envoyer un message de feu puis nous verrons bien. Essaie d'être rusé comme elle, il faut qu'elle se montre. Au pire tenter une approche avec Méliorn. Je vais essayer de t'aider au mieux.

\- Merci vraiment, sans toi je ne sais comment je m'en sortirai, avoua Alec.

\- Ta mère est là aussi pour t'aider, n'oublie pas que tu l'as nommée la nouvelle inquisitrice, sourit Magnus. Et Puis il y a les loups et les vampires, nous sommes tous là pour te donner un coup de pouce. C'est pour ça aussi que tu as mis des nouveaux accords en place, non ?

\- Bien, quant à moi je vais devoir vous laisser, fit Maryse en prenant son fils dans ses bras une autre fois. Tu me tiens informé de tout ce que tu peux d'accord ? Magnus je vous le confie, je sais que vous prendrez bien soin de lui, déclara t-elle en serrant la main du sorcier avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci pour votre confiance Maryse, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Idris.

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus. Frère Zachariah ne devrait plus tarder maintenant,dit-elle en partant. »

Le jeune Shadowhunter s'approcha de Magnus doucement pour venir l'embrasser, comme si il avait besoin d'un réconfort. Magnus qui comprenait la réaction d'Alec se laissa aller à cette étreinte douce et agréable en le serrant contre lui. La voix du frère silencieux fit sursauter légèrement Alec, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« _Vous êtes rentrés, Alexander, Magnus, j'ai des nouvelles qui ne sont pas très bonnes concernant la reine des fées_.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais, elle refuse de faire partie des nouveaux accords n'est ce pas ? Lâcha Magnus.

 _\- Exactement, elle aurait prévu même un début de guerre._

\- Elle veut la guerre hein, dit Alec d'un sourire malicieux. Et bien nous allons être plus malin qu'elle, on va voir qui va déclarer la guerre. Demain matin réunion à la première heure, et nous verrons.

\- _C'est qu'il ferait presque peur quand il réagit comme ça_.

\- Frère Zachariah, il va faire peur je peux vous en assurer, dit Magnus en changeant ses yeux pour faire face à son Ange. Alexander, est ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi je pense ?

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Dit Alec

\- Oui je sais, et ton idée est formidable, sourit Magnus.

\- _Par tous les anges de la terre, vous êtes connectés par l'ange supérieur grâce aux nouveaux accords. Alors c'est donc vrai, la légende disait vrai._

\- La légende ! Magnus et Alec les mains enlacés.

\- _Une légende dit qu'un chasseur d'ombre et une créature obscure s'uniront pour former des nouveaux accords et qu'ils deviendront les anges de la nuit et du jour._

Alec et Magnus se fixèrent en comprenant ou frère Zachariah voulait en venir. Les nouveaux accords signés, leur relation, et l'importance de savoir autant l'un que l'autre. Unir l'ombre et la lumière pour créer des anges uniques. Finalement, Alec sera-t-il lui aussi un immortel ?

 **Ce petit moment d'égarement en une journée. Que voulez vous, quand on regarde la série nous avons beaucoup d'idées qui nous passent par la tête et j'avais envie de les appliquer et de changer un peu la suite de notre série. Mais bien sûr tout ça peut changer à chaque épisodes que nous regardons. J'espère que ce moment de lecture vous a plu chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous.**


End file.
